1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel optically active liquid crystal substance and a liquid crystal composition containing the same, and more particularly it relates to a chiral liquid crystal substance having an optically active group and a ferroelectric liquid crystal composition containing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, ferroelectric liquid crystals have been noted as a display element material. This display mode utilizes phases of chiral smectic C, F, G, H, I, etc. Materials suitable to this display mode have been reported by various publications, but materials shortening the response time of the element have not yet been found.